Feline Frame-Up
Feline Frame-Up is a 1954 Looney Tunes short directed by Charles M. Jones. Plot Pussyfoot makes herself a cozy little bed on a pillow, when her nap is quickly interrupted by a swift kick from Claude's foot. Marc Anthony jumps in and attacks Claude, to protect Pussyfoot, then makes him return the kitten to his bed. After this, the conniving Claude convinces the animals' stodgy master named Filbert that Marc Anthony is trying to eat Pussyfoot, eventually leading to the dog being tossed outside. As Claude enjoys his new dog-free life, while harassing Pussyfoot, Marc Anthony makes various attempts to harass Claude from outside the house. After several successful attempts to beat up Claude, he eventually forces the cat to surrender and sign a confession admitting to his crimes, and in the end, it is Claude who is tossed outside the house. Availability * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show Volume 3 * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 10: Canine Corps * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 Notes * This short features Claude Cat and Marc Anthony in a battle of brawn vs. brains, with the little black kitten Pussyfoot caught in the middle. * This is the third cartoon with Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot, after 1952's "Feed the Kitty" and 1953's "Kiss Me Cat". * This cartoon is one of the rare instances where Robert C. Bruce voices an onscreen character as opposed to narrating as usual, in this case he voices Filbert, the owner of Marc Anthony, Pussyfoot, and Claude Cat. * Claude Cat will antagonize both Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot one more time in "Cat Feud". * This is the last cartoon where we see Claude with his classic yellow fur and design. In his final three cartoons ("No Barking", "Cat Feud", and "Louvre Come Back to Me!"), Claude is redesigned as a mixed-breed cat with orange fur. * This is the last cartoon where Claude speaks. Claude is silent for most of this cartoon, save for one line at the end of the cartoon "Just one of those days, I guess". * This is the last cartoon where Marc Anthony speaks. Marc Anthony said "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" two times in the middle of the cartoon before sawing. * This cartoon is loosely remade as the Tom and Jerry cartoon "The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse" in 1964. * This is the second and last time Claude had purple eyes. He first had them in "Mouse-Warming". External links * *Feline Frame-Up at The Big Cartoon Database Category:1954 Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Claude Cat Cartoons Category:Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Robert C. Bruce Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer